1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding adjustment structure, and more particularly to an electronic device having a sliding assembly.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, in consideration of the convenience and usefulness, most electronic devices in the market are designed light, thin, short, and small, such that the electronic devices can be taken around by users, and can be integrated into the working environment rapidly to improve the flexibility in use. A notebook computer is a typical example of the electronic devices. Normally, electronic elements and components such as the mainboard, processor, and memory are disposed in a casing of a notebook computer for executing the functions of the notebook computer. When the notebook computer is placed on a table, to prevent the casing from directly contacting with the table and to provide a space for heat dissipation, rubber strips or pads having a slide-proof function are disposed on an edge of a bottom of the casing, such that the casing of the notebook computer is slightly supported higher, and thus, the heat dissipation efficiency is improved, and the notebook computer will not slide freely in operation.
Taking a notebook computer for example, the average weight of the notebook computer is between 1 kg and 2 kg, and rubber strips or pads are disposed on the bottom of the casing of the notebook computer. Generally, the rubber strips or pads are made of a rubber material having a high friction coefficient, and are fabricated to round block or rectangular blocks. The rubber strips or pads support the notebook computer to a higher position, and prevent the notebook computer from sliding. However, when the notebook computer needs to be moved around, for example, when the notebook computer is used as a presentation media for presenting images to the audience, the notebook computer must be turned around frequently to show the displayed images on the screen to the audience. At this time, the rubber strips or pads having the high friction coefficient make it difficult for the user to move the notebook computer, as the user needs to apply more force to move the computer, and the pads of the computer may get damaged due to the improper push or movement. Accordingly, the table surface may also be scratched.
Further, when the user places the notebook computer on the table, the user sometimes may adjust the optimal viewing position for viewing the screen and adjust the optimal relative position for pressing the keys with fingers. As the bottom of the casing does not have an appropriate auxiliary design, the user must lift the notebook computer away from the table surface to adjust the position in time, so as to adjust the screen to the optimal viewing position. Though the notebook computer is moved for a short distance, it is still very difficult for an elderly or child. In addition, the user may have to try several times to adjust the notebook computer to the optimal viewing position and the optimal position for operating the keyboard.
Thus, the rubber strips or pads on the bottom of the casing made of a material having a low friction coefficient are used to provide a design having a low slide-proof effect, which enables the user to slightly move the notebook computer on the table surface more conveniently. However, after long use, the slide-proof rubber strips or pads may be abraded or even fall off from the bottom, such that the slide-proof structure design becomes meaningless.
Therefore, some manufacturers add a sliding assembly on the bottom of the casing of the notebook computer. The sliding assembly includes a groove disposed on the bottom of the casing and a sliding member in the groove. The sliding member is pivoted inside the groove, such that the sliding member has a sector-shaped swing displacement in the groove. When the sliding member is not used, the moving member is accommodated in the groove, and pads are used as the slide-proof structure. When the sliding member is used, the user may pull the sliding member to the outside, such that an angle is formed between the sliding member and the casing. Thus, the sliding member supports the notebook computer higher, the pads leave the table surface, and balls on the sliding member directly contact with the surface. At this time, the notebook computer may slide to the optimal relative position through the balls of the sliding member.
Another sliding assembly is disposed on the notebook computer. A plurality of rollers is disposed on the bottom of the casing of the notebook computer, and pushes the casing to slide on a plane. A slide-proof structure is used as a brake of the rollers. The slide-proof structure includes at least one swing arm, which is pivoted on the casing, and may extend out of or retracts into a hole in the bottom of the casing. When the swing arm turns and extends out of the hole in the bottom of the casing, the swing arm supports the casing up on the plane, such that the rollers are away from the plane, and a bottom surface of the swing arm and the plane form the interference contact. When the casing needs to slide again, the swing arm is pulled to retract into the hole, such that the casing may slide on the plane through the rollers.
However, a sector-shaped turning travel is required in the two conventional designs, while the internal space of the casing is quite limited in the current structural design of notebook computers. The conventional designs must expand the internal space of the casing to accommodate the elements and the sector-shaped turning travel, so the structure of the casing cannot be miniaturized. Therefore, a structural design that enables a notebook computer to slide without lifting the notebook computer up is required.